Empty
by flyingvespas
Summary: You can't help but feel empty. Maybe someone can take it all away. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

You feel numb. You can see all the grief in their eyes. You can't help but walk away.

You find a quiet place near the river. You wonder if anyone will notice if you drown it in. Of course they will, you are the Chosen One after all. You don't care and slowly walk towards it. You don't feel any sorrow or fear, you just feel emptiness. You close your eyes and count the amount of steps. It helps you stop thinking about everyone's that gone. Lupin. Tonks. Fred. Creevy. 11. 12. 13. Your shoes feel wet. You do not have the strength to turn back. You imagine your best friends' faces. You imagine everyone attending a big funeral in your honour. You don't care.

You hear footsteps. Your legs already feel numb but somehow you're still moving. Your whole jumper is wet. You hear screaming. You seem to recognise the voice. You can't help but turn behind and the first thing you see is his hair. His platinum blonde hair was shining. You marvel at its beauty and stop. You see him running towards you, trying to get to you. You're curious to see what he will do. He comes closer. You can feel his long arms pulling on your waist. You get pulled out of the river and can't stop shivering.

"Potter, look at me, what are you doing? Are you stupid enough to actually kill yourself? Is your life that worthless? You saved mine, yet you don't bother save yourself?" his low voice trembled. You could see his tears and desperation was clear in his stormy grey eyes. You don't move and he casts multiple charms on you. You don't feel alarmed when he points his wand at you. The wand you returned that morning itself. You feel warmth and dryness.

He moves closer and you feel chapped lips on yours. For the first time in 3 days, you feel something. You feel eagerness, lust and fear. You pull him closer and kissed him deeper. You feel him still in shock for a few seconds before he enthusiastically responds. Suddenly, you realise what you're doing. You push him away. You find strength and start to run away. You don't turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

You lie on your bed. It's 1st September. Your best friends are on their way to Hogwarts. You stay at Grimmauld Place. The wards were redone and nobody disturbed you. You close your eyes and let the emptiness embrace you. It's been months since you felt something. Your friends are worried and tried their best to make you feel better. Eventually, they gave up, just like you did.

Your wrists are covered in cuts. Hermione tried to heal them for you but you cut yourself again. You still don't feel anything. Your friends tried everything to make you stop. You even get screamed at. You don't respond. You haven't spoken a word since the end of the War. You forgot how to speak.

You don't even cast spells anymore, your wand is discarded somewhere. You do everything the muggle way and follow the same mundane routine every single day. You bathe, you eat, you sleep. That's all you do nowadays. You don't get out of your house. Reporters got bored months ago and you're alone. The last people you saw were your best friends, who took care of you. You could see they stopped trying a few weeks ago. Now they're off to Hogwarts, leaving you in your solitude.

Kreacher disappears every few days. You don't care where he's off to. You haven't had a proper meal in three days. Your stomach protests but you stay in bed. You eventually go to the kitchen and drink firewhiskey. You hear a loud crack in the corridor, indicating Kreacher's return. You hear whispering.

"Master, young Master Malfoy is here," Kreacher croaked before making his way upstairs, leaving you alone with Malfoy. You ignore him and continue sipping your firewhiskey. You don't bother acknowledging him.

Suddenly he grabs and embraces you. Memories of that night start rushing back. You start to feel. You can't help but hold on to him, trying to hold on to those feelings. He tightens his arms around you. You feel tears streaming down your face. This time, you don't run away.


	3. Chapter 3

He heals the cuts on your wrists for you. You sit there, slightly overwhelmed. You don't know why his presence helps you. He looks so much better than he did when he kissed you all those nights ago. He catches you staring at his lips and smiled. You start smiling too.

Since then, he comes everyday to check on you. He brings you food and accompanies you. He tells you about his day. He's still strongly hated yet he dares to go out. You wonder what happened to your courage.

It's almost Christmas. He starts decorating your house as if it's his own. The hall no longer looks so sombre. He brings you new clothes, making you feel more festive. You can't wait for Christmas. You suddenly remember all your friends that passed during the war. You realise they'll never celebrate it again with you. Tears silently stream down your cheeks. He notices and wipes them away for you.

He starts to kiss you gently. You feel loved, you feel appreciated. You don't notice the fireplace. You don't hear the footsteps.

"Hi Ha- MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ron shouted, reaching out for his wand. You don't hesitate and put yourself in front of him. You don't know why you feel the need to protect him, you just do. You see shock in Ron's face. He apparates away and you suddenly feel cold. You can't help but blame Ron.

Your best friends never came back. However, he did. You instantly feel better when you're with him. You celebrate Christmas with him. He showers you with extravagant gifts. You don't know why he's doing this. You fall asleep in his arms on the couch, with soft carols as your lullaby.

You rarely sleep without him. You keep wondering why he does this. Why he makes you fill with so much emotions when nobody else could.

"Why," you croaked to him, finally speaking to him after months.

"Because… It's always you. Since first year, you're the only person that's constantly on my mind. You made me hate you so much till that night. You saved me even though I wasn't worth saving. And I don't want to see my hero waste away, because chances are I love that hero of mine," he whispered. His words made your heart light up. You finally feel like you're Harry Potter again. You feel like with those simple words, he cured you. He wraps his arms around you and your emptiness fades away.

You stop being the man you were for the past year. You begin a new life with him. You spend a few months convincing your friends that he doesn't mean to harm you, and they finally give you their blessings. You go out often, having dinner with him in front of everyone, not caring that they stare at you. You become a professional Quidditch player with him cheering you on. You no longer feel empty. And you realise, you only need love to take your emptiness away.


End file.
